


Adrien's Derby Hat Photoshoot

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gabriel acts like a real Dad, Multi, Written back in 2017, written before Style Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: Adrien Agreste is on his next photoshoot, he is wearing the Derby Hat that his friend Marinette made but it has a real pigeon feather and Adrien is allergic to feathers.





	Adrien's Derby Hat Photoshoot

It was a normal photoshoot that Adrien Agreste was doing but this one was special as he was modelling for a derby hat that was made by his friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng who he did not know was his secert crush Ladybug.

Adrien was on the phone sitting by the waterfall in the park to his best friend Nino 

"Photoshoot starts in 5 minutes, Marinette did an awesome job on the derby hat shame that i'm allergic to feathers because I'm going to be sneezing through this whole photoshoot" 

"Dude it's going to be ok the faster you do it, the faster your get it done"

Adrien looked to see everyone setting up everything plus handfuls of tissues 

"Ok Nino got to go now" 

"Bye Adrien" 

Adrien puts the phone in the pocket he sees a car come up and out comes Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's own Dad. Adrien was shocked his Dad was coming to his photoshoot, he never showed to a photoshoot because he was always doing work which he through but Gabriel was secretly a supervillian called Hawk Moth with his Kwami Nooroo he turns normal people into supervillians in order to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous, Adrien just so happens to have one of the miraculous that Gabriel wanted so badly. 

"Father I'm surprise to see you here"

Gabriel stood next to Nathalie with is hands behind his back 

"Well I had free time so I decided to see you on your photoshoot, plus it would be good for me to get some fresh air" 

Gabriel went to get the derby hat he handed it to Adrien but as soon as Adrien put it on him he sneeze 

"Sorry it's the feather" Adrien blew his nose 

"It's ok Adrien we have all day"

***3 Hours Later***

Nathalie,Gabriel and Vincent looked Adrien who was sneezing non stop due to the feather on the derby hat 

"Adrien" Gabriel walked to where Adrien was he sat down 

"Father you must be mad that I can't get this picture done" 

"Don't blame yourself, you don't have to be mad in yourself because your allergic to feathers and I might have an idea" 

"What do you mean Father?"

"Why don't you do it without the feather"

Adrien was shocked at what was coming out of his father's mouth 

"Marinette worked really hard on the hat, no one is removing that feather and we will do the photoshoot, Vincent"

"Yes Mr Adrien"

"Start taking shots from getting to the head to being on the head" 

"Of course Adrien" 

Gabriel went back to where he was before and luckily Adrien's plan worked a bunch of photos were taken and everyone looked threw them 

"I Like picture number 1" said Gabriel 

"No I think picture number 5 is the best said Nathalie" 

Gabriel then looked at Adrien "What do you think"?

"Number 3" 

Gabriel and Nathalie looked at the number 3 they smiled 

"Perfect thats the one". 

One week later Marinette and Alya were in the school yard looking through the latest issue of LA Mode after a few pages there was Adrien wearing the derby hat she made Marinette was very happy. 

"Oh my gosh Alya..... Adrien is wearing my derby hat" 

"Look their's more" 

Marinette looked at a piece of text next to the photo of Adrien 

"The derby hat was made by Marinette Dupin-Cheng a student at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris France who won a competition to make a derby hat which was worn by famous teen model Adrien Agreste son of fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. Adrien was very happy with the hat and even with being allergic to feathers he got through the shoot" 

Marinatte and Alya saw Adrien coming towards them 

"H-Hey A-Adrien" Marinette waved at Adrien, Adrien waved back 

"Do you and Alya want to come and have lunch with me and Nino today" 

Marinette and Alya looked at each other and nodded 

"Yes" said Marinette "Yes we will".

The End.


End file.
